


Hot For Teacher

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Starfleet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot For Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283935) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



教室门打开了，Spock抬头看了一眼。他的学生刚刚都已经出去，所以门又打开的时候，他有一点惊讶。也许是某人忘记敲门。

进来的学生有一双非常蓝的眼睛。他穿过走道向Spock走来，脸上带着谄笑。

“Kirk学员，你忘记拿东西了吗？”

“我需要和您谈谈，教授。”Kirk说。

“我的办公时间已经贴出，学员。如果有事讨论请利用办公时间。”

Kirk停在他的面前：“等不到你的办公时间了。”

Spock开始将他的PADD和其他相关材料收进他的包里。“你必须等。因为我预先有约，我不希望迟到。”

“不能等了。”Kirk坚持。他离Spock的个人领域太近，以至于Spock几乎想要后退一步。“不管所为何事，都可以等。”

“我正和我的另一半相会呢。”

Kirk的话音刚落，他咬住自己饱满的下嘴唇。Spock的视线不由自主地落及此处。

“你必须补上一条理由。”

“理由？”

Spock重复了一遍，鼻孔微张。他能闻到这位学员勃起的味道。虽然试着去压抑欲望，但他自己也勃起了，作为回复。

学员用一根手指抬起Spock的下巴，感觉太热了，几乎灼烧着他。蓝色的眼睛盯着他看。

“我不满意这门课的分数。”Kirk轻声说。

“确实。你并非不能胜任这门课，而是未尽全力（you do not apply yourself）。”

“我很无聊嘛。”

“我意识到质疑你的智力并不容易，但是——”

Kirk笑了：“天哪，我就爱你说我很聪明的样子。”

“学员——”

Kirk学员前倾身体，他的嘴唇离Spock只有呼吸间那么近。“我就是来‘尽力’的呀，教授。”

Spock瞪大了眼：“如果你正暗示某些我认为你暗示的——”

Jim伸出舌头舔了舔Spock的嘴角：“那我暗示的是什么？”

“性贿赂以换取在这门课上满意的成绩。”Spock是如此地震惊，以至于他几乎说不出话来。

火热的呼吸擦过他的下颌，Spock感到自己动摇了。他需要更好的自制力。更好的——

干燥的嘴唇压上他的。他想伸手拉开学员，但实际上，却环上Kirk的脖子把他拉得更近。Spock用同等的热情毫无顾忌地回吻着。

Kirk的舌头滑进Spock的嘴里。他充分地吮吸着，直到学员呜咽着抗议。Spock没有放开他。

他用没有抓着Kirk的脖子的那只手往下滑到Kirk圆润完美的屁股上。学员制服裤紧得简直荒谬。Spock不明白这样的裤子怎么可能会让人舒适。

他抱起学员，猛地压在自己的办公桌上。Kirk的双腿在半空中摇晃着。

Spock分开他们的嘴唇，简短地嘶声问道：“门？”

“我锁上了。”Kirk说，几乎喘不过来气。他的嘴唇已经肿胀不已。Spock弯腰啃咬着Kirk的嘴唇，生吞活剥。直到学员喘息着抗议，在他身下扭动。

学员踢开他的鞋，掉在地板上的声音在教室里显得如此刺耳。Spock的手指挤进他的裤腰里。真是太紧了。

“你不会是要——”

Spock一把扯开裤子。 

“草！”

他把学员的裤子剥离开来，随手扔到鞋子旁边。他立即就瞧见学员没有穿内裤。Spock一点都不惊讶，因为他怀疑裤子里是否还会留有穿内裤的余地。

Kirk的勃起靠在他的大腿内侧，红肿充血，流着前液。

“我希望进入你。”Spock告知他，看着蓝色的虹膜消失在逐渐扩大的瞳仁里。

Kirk快速地点点头。他将双腿分得更开，曲起膝盖，曝露出粉色的起皱的小洞。

Spock解开自己的裤子，将拳击短裤里的勃起释放出来。他拉开办公桌的一个抽屉，取出一小瓶润滑剂。

“你经常这样做么，教授？”Kirk问。

“安静，学员。”

Spock挤出大量的润滑剂。“那你有过被插入的经历吗？”

Kirk摇摇头：“没有。从来没有。”

“很快你就会求我了。”Spock预计。他将一根手指探入Kirk的小洞里，推入第一个指节。学员畏缩着断断续续吐出一口气。

“好痛。”Kirk抗议。

“疼痛会逐渐消散。”Spock挑起一边的眉毛。“是你想要更好的成绩，学员。”

Kirk又一次谄笑着。Spock不合逻辑地想要狠狠操他，直到笑容消失。他推入第二根手指，得到了Kirk的又一声大口喘息作为奖赏。他在学员的内里分剪开手指。Kirk颤抖着哭喊出声。

“太多了？”

“不是。”Kirk摇摇头。“想要你的阴茎。在我里面。”

Spock抽回手指，把更多的润滑剂抹上他自己已经流满前液的阴茎。正当他将阴茎对准Kirk的后穴时，学员愣住了。

“等等。”

Spock咬紧牙关，但还是停住动作。

“我们正在讨论的是——是多少——多少分？”他的眼睛因为充斥着情欲而呆滞无神，而他脸上挂着的笑容却充分发挥着效力。

“我不接受被愚弄，学员。”

“就只是问问嘛。”诱人的舌头沿着他肿胀而刺痛的嘴唇描摹。“我是说，我可是把后面的第一次和处子之身都献给你了啊。”

“及格分。”

“这么个屁股才及格？”

Spock眯起眼：“我认为我警告过你应该保持安静。”

学员厚颜无耻地笑了。

“在此窘境中，我并未发觉任何能导致你嬉笑的原因。”

“是啊。好吧…等等。窘——窘境？”

Spock的阴茎一路顺利地攻破Kirk的屁股。学员挺起的臀部离开桌面，让 Spock的硬挺更深地刺入他。他们同时发出呻吟。

学员强壮的大腿盘上Spock的腰部，将他拉得更近，更深。Spock以一种粗暴而猛烈的频率在他的身体里冲刺，将他困在自己和桌面间。

“天哪，教授。”Kirk呻吟出声。

Spock将手掌覆上这恼人的学员的嘴。他更加深入地推进，用力刺入，欲火熊熊燃烧，几乎将Kirk折成两半。Kirk舔着他的手掌，让他不得不移开，几乎因Kirk脸上被侮辱的表情而感到愉悦。

“瓦肯杂种。”Kirk呻吟着，随着Spock惩罚般加快的频率他呻吟得更大声了。他操得Kirk堪堪能蹦出几个字来，剩下的全都是呜咽和哀鸣，在Spock听来是如此的悦耳。

Spock将Kirk拉到桌面边缘，屁股刚好抵在桌沿上。Spock猛烈插入的方式甚至让他自己惊讶。谁能想到参与不正当的性事会如此吸引人呢？

学员握紧的拳头上下撸动着他的勃起，手指抚慰着闪着水光的硬挺。短促的喘息从胸腔里释出，汗滴挂在他的前额。Spock将他的手贴到学员的脸上。

“让我进入。”他命令。

蓝色的眼睛瞪大，嘴唇张开溢出一声痛哭。学员哭喊着，精液自他的阴茎里射出，黏上他的手指，也洒在Spock身上。Spock颤抖着也到达高潮，释放在学员体内，用他的种子将他灌满。

Spock抽身而出，发觉自己只能勉力站住。他摇晃着双腿，随之沉入附近的一把椅子。当呼吸恢复过来以后，他开口了。

“学员？你还好吗？学员？”

没有听到及时的回复，Spock开始惊慌了。

“上将？”

接着是一声轻笑迎接他：“我没事。甜心。”

Spock抬头看向他的丈夫，手臂拢在他的身后将他抱起。“我并未过于粗暴？”

“从来都没有。”Jim轻声说，拍了拍Spock的头发。“Wow。这里从来都没衰老过。即使我已经开始了。”

Spock用手指触碰着Jim的脸。“你没有老。”

Jim满足地哼了一声。

Spock瞥向门边。“我这次撕掉了你的裤子。”

“我会修好它的。我现在几乎穿不下了。”

Spock放开他，穿好自己的裤子。他弯腰捡起红色学员制服裤，将之递给Jim。“我们回家的时候你可以穿我的外套遮掩一下。”

Jim点点头，打了个哈欠滑下办公桌，穿上了他的裤子。

“我使你精疲力竭了。”Spock骄傲地说。

“暂时的而已。”Jim大笑着。正如往常一样，那个笑容搅动着Spock的心。对于Spock来说，他永远那么美丽。

他走向橱柜，拿出衣服，并用消毒剂清理了一下。Jim等着他一起回家。

“想象一下，如果你的学生知道了的话。”Jim笑着说。

“与他们无关。”Spock呆板地说。“你是我的伴侣，也是我的丈夫。”

Jim轻柔地吻上他。“我知道。准备好了吗，甜心？”

“是的。”

Spock锁上他的教室。他们离开星联学院的校园，沿着街道走回他们的公寓。“晚餐我应该做什么？”

Jim耸了耸肩：“你不需要做晚饭。”

“我想这么做。你需要进食。”

Jim微笑着摇摇头：“你不需要照顾我，t'hy'la。”

Spock不同意：“我愿意。除此之外，试图说服我的尝试是毫无意义的。我总是会照顾好你。”

“Plomeek汤怎么样？晚点儿要下雨了。”Jim抬头瞥了一眼天空。

“十分赞同。”

他们的公寓里舒适又温暖。Jim点燃了一些熏香，闻上去像是热腾腾的黄油曲奇。

Jim跟在Spock身后进了厨房。后者从冰箱里拿出一块芝士，切下一小片递给Jim。Jim揶揄地笑了，接过芝士片。

“你就是想把我喂胖。”他停顿了一下。“喂得更胖。”

“你看起来令人愉悦。”

Jim将他拉近，双手环住Spock的脖子。“爱你。”

“我也爱慕你。”Spock如实说。

Jim的笑容更明亮了。“吃完晚餐后也许我们可以扮演上将和少尉。”

Spock挑挑眉：“少尉？”

他的丈夫大笑道：“是啊。长官可以治治他那顽强反抗的少尉。”

“事实上会是少尉制住长官，上将。”

“你这么认为吗？”

Spock点点头：“我知道会是如此。”他从Jim的下巴一路吻到耳朵。“我有三倍于你的力量…上将。”

Jim颤抖着。“晚餐可以等。”

“你真是不可理喻。”

“都是你的错，你知道的。你太性感了。”

Spock吻着Jim的鼻尖。“我们可以等，吾爱。”

“真扫兴。”Jim毫无热情地说。

“我们时间尚多。我明天放假。你也没有会议。”

“那就对了！妙极了。”

Spock因为他不合逻辑的伴侣而摇摇头。“坐下，Jim。我会给你一杯红酒。”

Jim笑着将手指贴上Spock的脸，正好按在融合点上。“和我融合？”

这绝对是Spock永远也无法拒绝的事。Spock的心脏颤动着，他抬起手贴上丈夫的脸。意识融合之时，他们都松了口气。他们终于回家了。


End file.
